


One Ups.

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Arguments, Blackmail, Blushing, F/M, Fights, Flustered, Past Relationship(s), Talking, Truth, War of Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Zelda confronts Peach over dating Link but things don't go exactly as things are planned.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda)/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	One Ups.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed, Any comments welcomed good or bad. I would love to hear what you think. I had so much fun writing this yo. I ship zelda and ganon hard and I recently Have found the link and peach ship and I thought this would be fun.
> 
> Zelda vs Peach was Partly Inspired by @sasatseng on twitter. Plz go check them out.

"Why do you care if I date Link"

"Wh- Why?!! he's my boyfriend we have a way stronger connection and history that's why" the princes spat out at once.

Peach was stunned and confused "boyfriend when did you two date

“Well- Well we haven't ever but we have just a connection from our past"

"that makes no sense plus hold on arent you fucking Ganondorf

Princess Zelda went red in the face "I-I only fucked Ganondorf a few times that does not mean we are together". The princess's faces grew reader as her words stumbled out how dare she bring that her secret nights with Ganon with just fucking no dates, but she had to thank peach as she made a mental note to find Ganon again he may have been evil but he did know how to use his tongue. 

Thought of Ganon between her legs once more made Zelda bite her lip and turn more scarlet as she got the mental image of Ganon spreading her legs apart, sucking on her breast, and sticking that silver tongue of his in her womanhood

peach smiled slyly as Zelda got lost in the thought of fucking Ganon taking this as her opportunity to get even with her "heh so much for only a few times your practically wet just from thinking about him

Zelda snapped out of her daydream and was flustered even more "N- no I'm not" the princess of Hyrule yelled as she held her towel closer to her womanhood to hide the obvious wetness which had soaked through the towel leaving a very noticeable mark. For once in her life she was speechless.

Peach smirked “heh I guess you're not that great of a liar with the truth pool between your legs” the princess smiled seeing Zelda red as a tomato, taking this opportunity she grabbed her clothes and began to walk past the scarlet Zelda enjoying the sight peach couldn't help but get one more jab in as she left.

“Oh and by the way princess Link may not talk around you but in bed, he's all screams” peach slyly whispered to the frozen Zelda and smiled as she heard her yell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thank you so much. I have been wanting to write a story like this for awhile and Im glad I did it. Any comments are welcomed good or bad yo they all help me become a better writer.


End file.
